lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 623
Report #623 Skillset: Psychometabolism Skill: New-Accelerate Org: Nekotai Status: Rejected Dec 2011 Furies' Decision: We strongly oppose the idea of having psionic abilities operate on anything other than psionic balances. We reject this report outright. Problem: Psionic channel recovery times are balanced for TP/TK mages using offensive skills on multiple channels simultaneously. On the other hand, Psymet use channels to activate & lock multiple defenses. Skills like Cell Adjust, Shift, and Suspended Animation suggest that Psymets should be oriented towards locking two channels and leaving the third channel open for active abilities . There are a variety of other Psionic skills that would be utilized through this strategy. However, this is not feasible due to hefty recovery times associated with single channel use. We propose allowing use of active skill by increasing recovery time AND preventing psionic / kata combinations by moving to equilibrium. An open channel mechanic is naturally balanced against the increased effectiveness of disruption scrolls aimed the the two remaining locked channels. I hope this report would do for Psymet what HighChant did for Harmony. FInally, this report serves as a pinion solution to address individual concerns with both Cell Adjust and Shift by addressing overlapping issues of recovery time. Solution #1: Create a new skill in Psymet called "Accelerate" to place single channel use on a 3 second equilibrium recovery. Syntax: ACCELERATE PSI []. Moving psi/psy abilities to eq would naturally prevent multi-channel use and kata combos. Solution #2: Solution 1, but limit Accelerate to Sub & Super. Super channel on 3s eq, BUT lower Sub channel to 2s eq (essentially halving normal psi channel recovery). This is an acceptable fix for CellAdjust. Also appropriate for the Discernment-like abilities contained within Sub. Solution #3: Solutions 1 or (more appropriately) 2, but Accelerate becomes a locked defense. Although this would immediately increase protection against disruption scroll, it would diminish the potential for Solution 1 & 2 Accelerate to be used to re-def after disruption. Player Comments: ---on 11/22 @ 11:25 writes: After thoroughly analyzing the potential impact of Accelerate upon Psymet, I suggest remove Shift from Sub in regards to Solution 2. Also would need to further evaluate Hyperhidros, but that could be moved into TP/TK spec to eliminate imbalance as a result of any accepted solutions. ---on 11/22 @ 11:50 writes: Http://pastebin.com/EiER04Vv An easy-read resource for Envoys / Admin to review Psymet abilities and channel designations in regards to this report. ---on 11/26 @ 13:27 writes: There are several implications for this report. Multi-channel def up is most optimal. Solution 1 & 2 Accelerate would provide an simplified, and sub-optimal method of def up. There are instances where a monk would need to (re)raise a single defense. With this in place, it would be possible to reexamine disruption scrolls to balance TP/TK and aspects of Psymet (read REPORT 260 for background). Ideas might include channel targeting or knowing which channels get unlocked. I'll leave other ideas to a future report. Solution 2 would single-handedly solve issues with psymet CellAdjust and Shift (which I could parse out upon request). Finally, monks would gain the mechanics to use open channel abilities for single channel use, which accounts for 1/3 of the skill set. This provides alternates when leaving one channel open for CellAdjust, Shift, or SuspendedAnimation. As such, I support Solution 2 or Solution 2 + 3. ---on 12/14 @ 03:27 writes: While more flexibility is rarely a bad thing I don't think your solutions will increase the usage of celladjust and shift much. I personally run around with all three channels locked, and will unlock if I foresee the need to suspend. Basically if your solutions require that I sacrifice a locked channel such as Sol. 3 then there's a 95% chance I won't use it at all which, if others feel the same way, will take us right back to our starting point in terms of these abilities being rarely used. So while I'm not against this report per se I think that the ratio of coding time vs. benefit isn't very favorable. Especially when there are other smaller and more specific solutions like removing or increasing the cap on celladjustment that may have a similar impact. ---on 12/14 @ 11:26 writes: I've analyzed the CellAdjust issue over and over. The one main problem with removing the cap and/or having accessible on bal/eq (but not requiring either) is comes down to the fact that several monk races have high ego-- most notably illithoid. Removing psi balance (or even my proposed eq) restraints on CellAdjust means high-ego races have near limited healing. Not a good thing considering psymet/harmony regen plus high DMP from psymet/tats. In contrast, warriors traditionally have low mana so their free use of Transmute isn't as accessible. Shift just has a very niche use of being applied to mage locked doors during village revolts. Although Shift & CellAdjust could possibly be further Envoyed, putting priority on the Accelerate mechanic first would give me later direction how to approach these skills. Finally, this report doesn't hinge solely around Shift/CellAdjust, there is a whole myriad of other benefits such as single channel defup (especially as it relates to disruptions scrolls, which also relates to refining checks against Pheromones/Forced Symmetry). As far as the ratio of coding time I don't think any of us can assume what amount of coding time would be required. I did see the past practice of HighChant for Harmony, and considered it might take a similar coding approach. So although this doesn't appeal to your particular style of gameplay, I can read into your comments and infer that you might support solutions 1 or 2, but not 3? ---on 12/15 @ 11:31 writes: So it is explicit, I prefer solution 2, and solution 3 (with a solution 2 half- balance). I don't believe solution 1 would solve all the issues I listed. ---on 12/17 @ 22:45 writes: Tentative support for Solution 3. I assume you'd lock accelerate on Id in order to get 3s EQ for active Sub/Super powers? The alternative would be to lock the channel you want to accelerate, which would be a bit too harsh given disruption. ---on 12/18 @ 14:25 writes: @Ithya no. Locking "accelerate" into Id and then requiring Sub or Super channels would drop a Psymet down two locked defenses. I envisioned locking Accelerate into Super (let's say) and have any active Super actions be shifted to an EQ balance. This way a Psymet would have three locked defenses to better protect against disrupt, and also require full psi channel recovery if the monk decides to re-lock Accelerate. ---on 12/22 @ 01:46 writes: Ah I should've clarified the solutions I supported more clearly my apologies. All of the solutions sound fine to me because they won't hurt anything, the main concern that I was expressing is that I don't think this will make these skills as useable as you think, then again you've talked about further envoying so I can see that argument. ---on 12/22 @ 11:14 writes: By "near limited" I meant "near limitless" on the 12/14 @ 11:26 comment. ---on 12/26 @ 20:39 writes: Solution 3 sounds good ---on 12/28 @ 22:37 writes: I'm personally of a "lock 3 and go" mindset, and unlock if something is intensely necessary. That said, I don't object to the report at all, though I lean towards solution 3, as it seems the least disruptive from a balancing standpoint, creating something of a tradeoff as it does.